Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to home automation systems and more specifically to a configuration of a wireless home automation system, such as a Wi-Fi enabled lighting control system.
Background Information
Home automation systems are becoming increasingly popular in both residential and commercial buildings. One type of home automation system is a lighting control system, in which one or more lighting controllers interoperate with user interface devices and dimming and/or switching devices to control various lighting loads distributed about (e.g., inside or outside) a structure (e.g., a home, commercial building, etc.). Using such a lighting control system, a user may control lighting loads in more complex ways than generally possible using conventional mechanical wall switches, to produce complex lighting effects. The potential of such systems has led to their increasingly prevalent use in high-end residential construction and commercial settings. However, a number of shortcomings have hindered their use in budget-constrained residential construction, residential and commercial retrofit applications, and other types of applications.
For example, some home automation systems, and more specifically lighting control systems have often been poorly suited for retrofit applications in older structures whose wiring is difficult to access. Some home automation systems, and more specifically lighting control systems have required lighting loads be wired as separate home runs back to centralized panels associated with the lighting controller. Further, some systems have required additional low voltage wiring (e.g., Cat5 wiring) running from the panels and/or lighting controller itself to user interface devices, such as keypads. Such wiring needs may necessitate expensive rewiring of existing structures.
Further, some home automation systems, and more specifically lighting control systems, have required complicated (and thereby expensive) configuration prior to their first use (and reconfiguration over time to update the system). Such configuration typically is technically involved, requiring the skills of a qualified installer, as well as specialized software and hardware equipment. As such, configuration typically was beyond the capabilities of a homeowner or other layperson.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved techniques for operating and configuring home automation, and more specifically lighting control systems.